


Lost

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Lost

Armando Langoustine had most of Vegas at his beck and call, but he also had someone to answer to, and he had to roll over to do it.

It hadn’t been the worst thing about Vegas, not comparatively. The worst thing? Something un-nameable, something that’d never heal.

It had something to do with how lost Ray had gotten, so deep into the woods that he couldn’t find his way out, something to do with the fact that he’d gotten lost years before the   
Feds pulled him for the job.

Ray reached behind his neck and unclasped the thin gold chain.


End file.
